Harry Potter's Time travel years
by PartiallyDeceasedFangirl
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort,though when he wakes up in his old cupboard at the dursleys he is confused as ever.Where are the others?Are they in this year with him?Canon couples ecxpet for Draco and Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Time travel**

**Disclaimer-** **_DaniFenton12 does not own Harry Potter she only owns her OC's_**

**Me-** **_who are Lucas Snape, Aurora Black, Julia Snape and Melissa Black!_**

Harry groaned. 'What happened last night?' He thought. He turned over, expecting to see a head of red hair, but his face hit the wall.

"What the?" He asked sitting up.

"Get up! Up!" A voice he dreaded he heard shout.

"Oh no" He groaned.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Shut up." He muttered. The door to his old 'room' banged open. Arms went around his neck.

"DO NOT TALK TO PETUNIA LIKE THAT!" His Uncle Vernon shouted in his ear.

"Or what? I'm not scared of you anymore! I'm a grown man!" They raised their eyebrows. Harry looked down. "Oh Merlin. I'm eleven again." He blew his hair out of his face.

"Again? What are you talking about, boy?" Vernon spat in his face.

"Nothing. I'll go cook the eggs. Dudley's birthday right?" He walked into the kitchen, his Aunt and Uncle giving him curious looks behind him. "I hope the others are here." He muttered.

**DaniFenton12-_ Wow! Harry is back as an eleven year old. And by others he means his family, the Weasleys and the other future kids. Review if you want me too write more!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter's Time travel years-**_

_**Chapter two with Albus, Scropius, and Rose-**_

Albus woke up to hear voices whispering.

"Who are they? That one looks like who was described as Potter." A mans voice said.

"This one looks like a Weasley! A little blood traitor!" A horrible voice said.

"Malfoy. You don't think…" A man's voice said.

"Wake them up and find out." A drawling voice said.

"Wake up! Get up! Crucio!" Albus now knew who this woman was. Bellatrix Lastrange! He heard Roses tortured scream.

"Leave her alone!" Scropius yelled,

"Tie them up." Lucius Malfoy said, Albus felt ropes bound him to his friends.

"Snape. Give them the potion." Albus felt something go down his throat. The truth telling potion.

"Now. Who are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked,

"Rose Weasley." Rose cried.

"Albus Potter." Albus heard some people gasp.

"S-Scropius Malfoy." A couple of voices yelled.

"BLOOD TRATIOR!" Bellatrix screamed,

"Calm down, everyone! Malfoy? I've never heard of you. Who is your father?" Lucius asked. Scropius gulped.

"D-Draco Malfoy, sir." He answered.

"Draco? He's only eleven. He can't have a son" A woman's voice said.

"C-can I ask what year it is, ma'am?" Rose asked weakly.

"1996. Why?" She answered.

"Aw man! We time- traveled. I'm going to kill your brother, Al." Scropius said.

"I'll help mate. If we can find him." Albus smiled weakly.

"Time- travel. That explains it. Who sent you back?" Snape asked.

"My idiot brother James. He spilled a potion I was working on and it sent us back. Can't you untie these damn ropes?" Albus said trying to untie the ropes that kept getting tighter.

"Maybe later. For now, we have to see if you will be accepted into Hogwarts." Snape said, The Death Eaters walked out of the room.

_**Me**_- _**Oh No! The next Silver trio got sent back in time to the Death Eaters! Will the Death Eaters let them go to Hogwarts?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of my awesome story!**

**_Harry Potter's time travel years ch.3-  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. The Dursley's were as bad as he remembered. Harry did speak back to them every once in a while. He yelled at them for not taking good care of him and Uncle Vernon said that they gave him more than they could. The doorbell rang Aunt Petunia answered.<p>

"Hello Is Harry Potter here?" A small voice asked, Harry's head snapped up' Lily.' He thought

"No. I don't know that name." She tried to slam the door but the person stopped it. Harry walked in the hallway and saw his daughter.

"Daddy! Your not old anymore!" She giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Lily Flower. How'd you get here?" He asked giving her a hug, it felt awkward.

"I don't know. But I think James did it." She said. The Dursley's looked at both of them looking quiet mad. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill your brother." She smiled.

"Boy, Who is this?" Uncle Vernon asked pointing at Lily.

"Hi. I'm Lily. Your a big meanie." Lily put her hands on her hips looking like Ginny. Aunt Petunia gasped.

"Lily?" She asked, they all looked at her.

"Yes? If your guessing that I'm Grandma, I'll have to let you down. I'm Lily Luna Potter. He's my daddy." Lily hugged Harry.

"What. Is she talking about?" Uncle Vernon's face was changing from red to purple to blue.

"I guess it's out. I'm Harry Potter from the future, thirty years into the future." He said, They looked at him like he needed a mental facility.

"Future? Your insane!" Dudley shouted running behind his mother.

"Explain. How come your not thirty, but eleven?" Aunt Petunia sneered Harry sighed.

"I don't know. But I do know about me being a wizard." The Dursley's Gasped."Of course you know. Why wouldn't you? Your Harry Freaking Potter. Defeater of Voldemort and stuff." Lily said. Harry smiled. Lily was so sweet.

"If you know, I might as well bring the stuff from the attic. It's taking up too much space." Harry stared at Aunt Petunia as she walked up to the attic.

"Stuff? What Stuff?" He asked,

"Your stuff your parents left you, of course." A vase blew up. Lily squealed.

"Stuff my parents left me? What the hell do you mean? I didn't even know!" Harry yelled.

"Quit acting like a brat and you better be bloody thankful we're giving it to you now." Uncle Vernon spat.

"He's not a brat! My daddy's the most thoughtful person ever! He try's to give stuff to people but they refuse! You should be thankful to have Harry Freaking Potter as your nephew!" Lily yelled. Dudley suddenly laughed.

"Man, your daughter's got a lot of guts. Harry Freaking Potter. What'd you do to become so special?" He asked, Uncle Vernon glared at him.

"Well, my mummy's a Weasley. Weasley's got lots of guts. I'm also a Potter. You should see James. He sticks up well, for himself a lot. Albus is the only one sticking up for me and himself and his friends." Lily said. Harry smiled a bit.

"Lily. Are the others here?" He asked. She shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me-Well, Lily showed up. Yay! Bring in those reviews!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**DaniFenton12-** Yes! A new chapter of Harry Potter's Time Travel years. Wow, that's a mouth full.

**Disclaimer-** DaniFenton12 does not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's Time Travel year's Ch.4-<p>

The Death Eaters had decided to let Albus, Rose, and Scropius to explore the manor if they were back in the sitting room by nine. Today, they decided to explore the second floor. On the way up Draco was coming down. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Hello. Mother didn't tell me we had visitors." He said staring at Scropius.

"Oh, yes. I'm your cousin Scropius. Twice removed." He added at Draco's confused look.

"This is Rose, Er-Afterwood." He motioned towards Rose who stuck her hand out.

"Please to meet you." She rolled her eyes. Draco shook it then let go.

"And this is, Jacob Smith." He indicated Albus. Who rose an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of Afterwood or Smith." That surprised Scropius because he knew Mr. Weasley knew someone named Zacharais Smith.

"Oh. We're a small family just outside the country. Of course you didn't." Albus said crossing his arms.

"We're from the United States. Well, We stayed in Britain for five years then moved to the country of the free, or whatever. Quite stupid if you ask me." Rose said. Albus nodded.

"Ah, Well. See you later." Draco said going back downstairs. When Albus was sure he was gone he said,

"Jacob Smith. What, are you nuts?" He asked Scropius as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Rose Afterwood?" Rose asked. "It makes me sound like a Mary-Sue." Albus and Scropius were confused by the term. "When you have a ridiculous name like, Raven lighting Thunderwood and everything's perfect about you. That qualify's you as a Mary-Sue." She explained.

"Whatever .I couldn't use Albus because people would automatically know your named after Dumbledore. And I look way too much like a Malfoy ,because I am. If I used Weasley, he would go straight on calling you blood-traitor and what not. Sorry, but it's true." He said looking at Rose's look as they descended down the hallway. "By the way. Nice acting. If I'm correct, you acted like total pureblood's. Nice job adding the part about the United States." He said.

"I'm impressed Scrop, a Mary-Sue? Where did you hear that, Rose?" Albus asked opening a door to a room then closing it.

"Well. I was at a muggle library and came across a website called fanfiction. net where people write their own stories about stuff that's already published fiction. They have their own little people joining the story called OC's and there's a type of OC called Mary-Sue. Which is, of course. Everything, including their name is absolutely perfect." Rose said. "it's quite funny and annoying." She opened a door. "Wow. I didn't know Malfoy Manor had a place that was so open." She said looking around. There was light in this room. Furniture was white and peach. A house elf popped in.

"You are needed downstairs!" It squeaked pushing them out and closing the door. Scropius shrugged and they walked downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12-<strong>Yay! Chapter four is done! I figured the Malfoy's would at least have a nice room in their house. So review!


End file.
